Astra
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Friends are always there to pick you up again, and sometimes to tell you when to stay down...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Friends Are There to Pick You Up Again**

**The guys will be about 25yrs and stand roughly 6'4"**

**Prologue**

She was sitting on the edge of the roof when he saw her, wearing nothing but a thin over shirt, a black bra, and skimpy shorts.

It was pouring rain, and freezing.

He walked up to her and sat down beside her about six feet away, in the shadow of next building.

"You're going to freeze," he said just loudly enough to be heard.

She turned to look at him slowly and blinked, trying to wipe the rain and tears from her eyes enough to see him.

"Why would you care?" she asked, before giving up on seeing him and looking back at the ground four stories below, "it's not like anyone else does."

"Because I'd want someone to care if it was me," he replied.

She sat there and just stared at the ground, then lifted her head and looked towards him.

"What…why are you on the roof? Do you live here?" she asked.

"Needed to think and no, well, it's complicated," he replied, "here."

She jumped as a large jacket was tossed towards her; she caught it and then stared at it as if it might run away then put it on dragging her legs and feet under it.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," you best get inside before you catch your death out here," he offered.

She stood up and started towards him only to realize that his silhouette was gone, he'd left.

"Thank you," she whispered, before slipping inside the building.

He sat on the opposite building and watched her go and smiled. He'd been keeping an eye on her ever since he'd stopped a man from rapping her in a back alley two weeks back. She lived with an abusive partner, struggled with keeping up with rent, worked at a club as an exotic dancer, and usually spends her nights curled on the floor in a corner nursing bruises.

But something in her eye told him that she just needed someone to help her find her place. he'd found her studio by accident, a simple little broken down warehouse full of easels, paint cans, and all kinds of half-finished works. On the shelves of that little room were medical books, she wanted to be a nurse for those in cancer treatment centers. She wanted to be able to get out of the life she was leading and get somewhere else. She wanted to help people, not entertain them.

For that reason, he made it his project to find paint, medical books, and paint brushes for her. Her art was her outlet for her pain, her books were the outlet of her dreams.

He planned on helping her achieve those somehow.

A flicker of Blue caught the light as he darted back into the dark.

Over the next four years they would become close friends and he would work on helping her achieve her goals.

Until a disaster would strike them both, and their lives would take a terrible turn…

**A/N: Interesting exploration of Leo's character. Please Leave me a Review! This is not a romance.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Song for this story "Fighter" (Glee Cast Version)**

**Chp. 1: Fever**

He was leaning against the counter, forehead resting against the edge when Mike's morning whistling made him straighten.

He'd been sick for months, his body slowly giving out, but he'd kept it a secret, hidden his dying from his brothers' eyes, and even his father's watchful gaze.

Thankfully the bitter cold winter left him with an excuse to bundle up, which in turn hid his bruises and skinny frame.

But it was getting more and more difficult to hide his illness, he got tired easily, he could hardly eat anything, and training was becoming pure agony for his tortured frame.

It was only a matter of time before they noticed.

"Morning Leo," Mike greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," He sighed, eyes flicking towards Mike.

It'd been a rough winter, too cold for them to venture out to scavenge for food and more than once April and Casey couldn't get to them to bring them food. So at least he could use that excuse for being thin…but, he was worse than anyone else.

The cold had kept them all more occupied with staying warm than with starting disputes, which was his saving grace, if Raph tried to pick a fight with him now…he'd be dead on the first blow. One or two hits in the right places, with just enough pressure, would kill him; his bones had become somewhat brittle and there wasn't much between his skin and bones to cushion the blow.

"Hey, Leo, you alright? You seem kind of out of it," Mike asked, looking Leo over slowly.

Leo looked tired, he looked distracted, but most of all, he looked almost sickly.

"Yeah I'm fine," He mumbled, "just didn't sleep well last night. I'm going to go meditate till everyone is ready for our run."

Mike frowned and watched Leo go, then shivered and hitched his jacket tighter to him. Mike sighed, the winter had been rough, that must be what was wearing Leo out. He knew that Leo had been running short patrols all winter to keep an eye on the tunnels and the buildup of snow and ice among them.

As Leo entered the dojo his cell-shell vibrated silently in his pocket, he pulled it out after easing himself onto the mat he used while meditating. After making a weary check to make sure no one was following him he flipped it open.

_Morning sunshine xP , be at my place tonight around 8. I'll have the stuff and BUNDLE up! Its freezing! _

Leo sighed and chuckled softly before closing the phone and stashing it back into his jacket, then paused pulled it out a sent a simple, teasing, response.

_You worry me…_

Her instant response was simply a smiley sticking its tongue out to which he chuckled before stuffing the phone back into his pocket.

He sighed, just the effort of walking to the dojo had been exhausting, he was honestly worried about the run later and then getting to Astra's…

Then he closed his eyes and sighed, wincing as a spasm of pain rocked his body. Everything hurt and his stomach was a twisting mess right now.

He really didn't want this day to continue, honestly he wanted to simply curl up and pass out for a few hours.

"Mike said you looked like you weren't feeling well," Don's voice greeted, 'I'd have to agree."

Leo's eyes snapped open to look up at his brother and he groaned in frustration.

"Don," Leo sighed, "I'm fine."

"Right…and pigs fly," Don teased, "come on let me check your temp and then you can just go crash for a few hours."

Leo sighed, he really didn't have the energy to argue at this point, let alone get up and follow Don. But there was a bigger problem; he definitely didn't want Don to see him up close. The amount of weight he'd lost, how pale he was, and not to mention the ugly bruises all over him, would raise a red flag and cause Don to start testing his blood.

And that was the last thing Leo needed, because then Don would see the problem with his brother's blood and the medications in it.

Leo shook his head and then slowly rose to his feet.

"I'm really fine Don, just tired," Leo sighed.

Don snorted.

"Fine I won't check your temp, but at least take the day off and go rest?" Don offered.

Leo inwardly groaned, this was probably the best option but it would make getting to Astra's later extremely difficult.

"Whatever," Leo mumbled before, nodding.

Don chuckled.

"Oh and I'll set out a can of chicken noodle, eat some before you crash ok?" Don half ordered-half requested.

Leo nodded.

"You guys heading out?" he asked.

"Yup, we'll be back in a bit," Don replied.

"Be careful," Leo sighed.

"Of course bro," Don chuckled, "now go rest!"

After the others had left Leo made it back into his room, curled into a ball and slept. He was out cold for nearly three hours before he woke to the sound of hushed voices.

"Dude he's burning up," Mike hissed, and Leo became aware of a pressure on his forehead.

Leo made an effort to move but could hardly open his eyes let alone move his head. He coughed weakly, tried to move to relieve the constriction, but was unable and continued coughing. Every cough shook his weakened frame, sending spasms of pain trough every nerve.

Don frowned and then gestured to Raph to help him.

"Let's sit him up, hopefully this bug is over quick," Don sighed, then froze at the sight of what was on Leo pillow."

"Is that?" Mike whispered fearfully, "Donnie? Is that blood? Is he coughing up blood?"

Raph had frozen, pillow in hand, that he had been preparing to stuff under Leo's head, his eyes glued to the blood on Leo's pillow and the blood on his brother's lips.

Don's eyes followed the trail of blood to Leo's lips and felt instantly an intense weight of worry.

"Yeah, Mike, I think so," Don whispered, "Raph go get the infirmary ready, scrub the place down with the sanitation supplies; sterilize the place as fast as you can. Mike help me get Leo into the bathroom, we're going to give him a quick shower and then move him downstairs. While I'm cleaning him up you find some fresh, warm clothing to put on him afterward. Move!"

Raph shot down the stairs, flipping over the railing and landing on all fours to absorb the impact before sprinting to the infirmary to do his task.

Don and Mike quickly started on their task and were deeply shaken when Mike lifted Leo and shuddered after discovering how thin and light his brother was. Don was already half out the door to run a bath when Mike's sob stopped him, and caused him to jerk around.

"Don…he's skinny!" Mike whispered.

Leo groaned, vaguely aware as to what was happening but unable to do anything about it, his coughing had stopped but the trembling hadn't.

Three hours later after the brothers had gotten Leo settled, discovered the bruising and how thin he was, the trio sat around the living room table and struggled with how to decide on what to do next.

It was then, about nine at night, when Leo's shell-cell starting vibrating across the counter where Mike had left it.

It was then that Mike caught it just in time as it vibrated its way off of the counter.

It was then that after picking up he heard a woman screaming for help.

**A/N: dun dun dun…. Don't worry things get better…please leave me reviews! I love getting them.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Song for this chapter "Fighter" (Glee Cast Version)**

**Chapter 2**

The screams reverberated off of the walls, stunning the group. The pleas for help shook them to the core but it wasn't until they heard Leo's name in the cries that they were able to react.

Don jerked to his feet and snatched the phone from Mike who was still trying to figure out how to respond to the individual on the other line.

"Hello?" Don called, "can you tell me where you are?"

_Where's LEO? PLEASE! HELP ME!_

The scream and sounds of struggle were the echoes of horror that forced Don to hack the line and begin tracking. Raph had grabbed a small med kit and Mike was carrying a bag with a blanket and a few other items for warmth.

They were gone as soon as Don gave them the address.

None of them knew who she was, but they knew that she knew Leo and that Leo trusted her enough to give her his number.

With that information they knew they couldn't refuse to answer her call for help.

When Raph and Mike reached the apartment building and scaled the walls to the apartment that Don had said was the girl's they entered to a horrific sight.

Blood splattered the walls and furniture was over turned.

Raph frowned as he peeked into the main room to see a man packing up various valuables and turned his head when he heard a soft sob.

She was limp on the floor, attempting to curl into a ball to protect herself, but it wasn't working. He was too badly eaten to move.

Raph's eyes narrowed dangerously on the man.

"Mike…grab the girl and take her to Don…I'll handle him," Raph hissed.

Mike flinched at Raph's tone.

If there was one thing that really got Raph's temper flared up it was when a woman was being abused, but if that woman looked like she'd been raped on top of being beaten…then you might as well sign a death wish; because Raph would kill you.

Mike moved quickly and quietly towards the girl, he pulled a blanket off the overturned chair before wrapping her in it. She whimpered and tried to squirm free. The girl had guts he had to give her that; she was still willing to fight to protect herself.

Mike pulled her into his arms, whispering words of comfort, then froze when he felt the barrel of a gun against the back of his head.

"Dude, I'd rethink that," Mike whispered.

"You know last time I saw you interfere with my girl you wore a blue mask…get bored of that color or something?" the man asked, "I honestly don't care…I told you, the next time I saw you I'd blow your head off."

Mike tensed as he heard the sound of a barrel being cocked.

"Dude, seriously…I'd rethink-" Mike's warning was cut off when the man screamed and he felt blood splatter against his back.

_He's dead._

Nobody, _nobody_, threatened one of Raph's brothers especially the youngest and definitely not when he was already pissed.

Mike bolted for the window, clutching the girl close as he made his way down the fire escape and towards the nearest manhole cover. Raph caught up to him half-way back to the lair and darted ahead to open the door for him.

Mike pretended not to notice the blood and hoped Raph had the foresight to hide the body and Don seemed to have a similar expression when he was there to greet them at the door.

After Don had calmed the girl down and cleaned her up, he left her resting in the second bed in the infirmary, wrapped in warm blankets. He paused to check on Leo who was stirring and sighed at the sight of Leo's trembling body. He checked Leo's vitals before tucking the blankets around Leo a little tighter.

Then just as he started to leave…

"Dnnn?" Leo mumbled.

"Hey bro," Don greeted.

Leo groaned and lifted his head slightly, eyes flickering open, he coughed softly. He looked completely exhausted.

"Get some rest," Don whispered, fighting tears as he gently touched his brother's head, "you need to keep your strength up."

"Srry," Leo managed to whisper, the effort of speaking seemed to have sapped all of his strength.

"It's ok bro," Don breathed as Leo slipped back into an exhausted sleep.

A tear shone on Don's cheek for the briefest of moments before he hastily wiped it off.

Mike looked up from where he was cooking when Don walked in and glanced at Raph who was frowning across the table from Splinter who was giving his second eldest a disapproving look.

Don paused and flinched inwardly at the sight of the ancient rat and the second eldest locked in a staring contest.

Raph, even with how frail Splinter had become, wouldn't dare challenge his father's authority; but that didn't mean he'd take a lecture and Splinter knew it.

He only allowed Leo to lecture him now, abet rarely.

Leo had become the ultimate authority in the house over two years ago after Splinter had established him as full Jonin, during a sick spell that early cost Splinter his life. Needless to say Leo and Raph had fought constantly until Leo, quite literally _crushed_ Raph in a duel for leadership. After Raph healed, he didn't even toe the line for about a year, then he slowly slipped back into his (although not as intense) old habits of attempting to trump leadership.

He knew Leo was in charge and respected the fact that Leo could, and would, wipe the floor with him to make that point.

Although maybe not now that Leo was so ill, but it was probably a safe bet that Raph wasn't going to try anything while Leo was sick and recovering. Even though Raph hated the idea of being under someone else's authority, he respected and loved both his father and his elder brother too much to cause problems at this time.

Splinter suddenly sighed, pulling Don from his thoughts, and turned to acknowledge his second youngest.

"Donatello, how do they fare?" he requested softly.

Don paused before answering, taking the cup of coffee and the plate Mike had handed him and sitting down before answering.

"Leo's weak, really weak. Whatever medication he'd on, appears to be helping him, but also making him ill in another way. From what the computer's analysis states, I'd…honestly say cancer of some type. Someone's been getting him Chemo, but not enough to fully kick the disease, enough to slow it. He also had a ton of Morphine in his system. I don't even want to know how much. He's in a lot of pain…he's weak, and honestly Sensei…I don't know how much longer he's going to make it. I hooked up the ventilator to help him breathe and the heart monitor to help me keep track of his heart rate," Don paused to take a drink and a bite of food, suddenly realizing how hungry he was, "the best I can do at the moment is make him comfortable…and try to figure out a way to get him more Chemo."

Everyone was silent.

Splinter's eyes were squeezed shut, tears glistening at the edges.

Raph 's hands and jaw were clenched, hard puffing breaths were the only other sign of his distress.

And Mike…oh Mike.

Mike was fighting tears over his plate, hands shaking, chest heaving, tears flowing already, even as he wiped them away.

Don, Don was numb, in shock, too hurt to breathe, too scared to think.

Then, to all of their surprise.

"What of the young woman?" Splinter whispered, "The one who knew Leonardo?"

They all flinched at Leo's name, the knowledge of his impending death too raw.

"She's bruised, badly…there was damaged from the rape but…I gave her stitches on the worst tares. She's sleeping right now, and I gave her something for the pain. She should wake up in an hour or so," Don whispered, fumbling with his food before pushing the plate away.

Despite his hunger, his stomach was reeling and he didn't feel like eating right now.

Too much had happened; too much was going to change.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long time to update. I just got married two Saturdays ago and I'm getting ready to move so please be patient I will update as often as I can. Please leave me some reviews! Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Song for this chapter "Fighter" (Glee Cast Version)**

**Chapter 3**

She woke to the sound of a ventilator hissing and groaned when the deep ache that spread across the whole of her frame alerted her to the pain she was in.

She whimpered before slowly prying her eyes open to see another figure wrapped in blankets about four feet from the foot of her bed against an opposite wall.

She knew without a doubt, who it was.

Leo.

Her heart broke.

His family knew, that meant his body was finally giving out on him.

She slowly untangled herself from the blankets, keeping one wrapped around her shoulders and whimpering, slowly made her way towards the stuffed chair at the side of Leo's bed.

She curled into it and rested a hand on Leo's, which was on top of the blankets due to the IV needle.

She had dozed off by the time Splinter returned; he stood quietly beside his chair and smiled softly down on the young woman curled there.

There was obviously a bond but of what kind Splinter wasn't sure.

In honesty, he sensed only a close friendship and not a romantic tie between the two.

But he worried about his other sons' reactions to this young woman who was so close to their brother.

She was a very rough looking woman, but yet, had gentleness to her that was given away by her gentle, comforting grip, on Leonardo's hand.

She stirred and Splinter gently took a blanket and covered her up as she relaxed again.

"Rest young one," Splinter sighed, "I fear we may need your strength in the end…that he will when the time comes."

Splinter laid his hand reassuringly on her head before slipping back out of the infirmary, nodding in comfort to a slightly panicked Donatello.

"They are both resting well. Leave them be," Splinter coaxed.

Don sighed but nodded in understanding.

"Do you think?" Mike started to ask as Don and Splinter joined him in the kitchen.

"Think what Mike?" Don sighed as he sat down heavily.

"That they're…you know together?" Mike asked, looking a little sheepish as he spoke, "I mean…he let her have his number…Leo doesn't just-"

Splinter chuckled softly as Don groaned and put his head in his hands.

Raph had just finished cleaning up and had joined the rest of the group when Mike asked his question.

Raph sighed.

"Really Mike?" Raph grumbled, "I think that's kind of an obvious yes…"

"I disagree," Splinter stated after a moment's thought, "they seemed to have more of a friendship than a romance when I observed them a few moments ago."

"Are ya sure Sensei? Mike's right, for once, Leo doesn't just give out his number to strangers," Raph asked.

"I'd say no," Don replied, "I think they're friends."

"Why do ya' think that?" Raph asked.

"Didn't get that vibe," Don shrugged.

"Dude…even if they are friends…he's dying," Mike whispered, growing suddenly silent and sad.

Everyone seemed to sag and crumple slightly.

"Do you think she knows?" Raph asked, looking towards the infirmary.

"Yeah, I think she probably knows how he's getting the Chemo," Don replied sadly, "she's…probably been helping him hide it from us."

"I don't get that," Raph snarled suddenly, "why would he hide it from us? We could've helped him!"

"Because Leonardo has always held a desire to keep all of you safe; though I do not know for sure, I would think he hid it from us, so that we did not feel as if we had to protect him when he has always protected us," Splinter said softly as he stepped into the middle of the three boys.

They all nodded weakly, eyes flicking towards the infirmary.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay got married on June 23****rd**** and just finished moving and settling in this last week. Please review folks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Song for this chapter "Fighter" (Glee Cast Version)**

***Warning humor that may be offensive to some***

**Chapter 4**

In the three days since the rescue of the woman who knew Leo. Only Splinter had actually spoken to her.

Leo had woken up and was able to stay awake for short periods of time, he was eating small amounts of food (which had forced Don to put him on an IV and a strict diet of foods that were easy on the stomach) and was at least drinking enough tea and water to stay more hydrated

She seemed to be in a type of shock at first, but was apparently slowly opening up to the eldest member of the Hamato clan.

Mike was in the kitchen when he heard a soft clearing of the throat, he had heard her walking up to him and turned with a smile.

"Um hey," he greeted, offering her some tea, "hope you like tea."

She smiled and laughed a little.

"Not really, but Leo's always telling me it's good for me so I'll drink it," She replied softly with a chuckle.

Mike laughed softly.

"Yeah, he goes on about that a lot. We all drink it cause Splinter wants us to but none of us but Leo really likes it," Mike chuckled.

"Speak for ya'self Mike," Raph grumbled as he walked into the room and then nodding to the young woman, "mornin'"

She started in surprise and nodded a greeting.

Raph turned his attention toward Mike.

"Anata wa, Reo ga ocha ya tabemonodesu teniireta no?" Raph asked, of course as always wary of strangers. (Did you get Leo is tea and food?)

Mike blinked and then jerked his head towards the stove.

"Kare no sūpu no junbi wa hotondo deki tei," Mike replied, respectfully staying in the same language. (his soup is almost ready)

Raph nodded before turning his attention on the young woman.

She abruptly held out her hand

"Astra Smith," she greeted, "you're Raphael and you're Michaelangelo right?"

Both turtles smiled.

"Leo must've told you our names," Mike chuckled.

She nodded.

"We've talked a lot in the last few years," she chuckled, "he's…probably the closest thing to a best friend I've ever known."

"You two aren't?" Mike asked.

Astra took a long sip of her tea before replying, raising an eyebrow slowly.

"You mean you don't know?" she asked.

Raph paused from drinking his coffee and gave Mike a confused look.

Mike returned the gesture before looking back at Astra

"Know what?" they both replied.

"Um…Leo's gay," Astra stated simply.

Raph dropped his cup and Mike started coughing as he had been taking a quick drink of his soda before she replied.

"What?!" Raph sputtered, yelping slightly as hot coffee splattered his feet.

Mike was staring at her in shock.

"You're kidding right?" Mike sputtered, "I mean…I'd think I'd know if my own brother…"

Astra was laughing softly.

Raph was staring at her.

Astra was cracking up, clutching her sides.

"You should have seen your faces!" she choked out breathlessly.

Don walked in then and gave all three bemused expressions.

"She pulled the whole 'Leo's gay' thing on you too?" he asked.

"How? You knew she was going to pull this? Wait she's kidding?" Raph replied, sputtering in anger and bewilderment.

Don laughed softly.

"Told me the same thing this morning and yeah she's kidding. Even asked Leo myself, he's not gay," Don chuckled, then turning to Astra, "careful, or you'll tear stitches."

She smiled back at him and then rolled her eyes.

"I've been worse, though thankfully you Donatello, are better at stitching and bandaging than Leo is. Leo helped patch me up more than once after Brent got through with me," she sighed, eyes sadly darting towards the infirmary, "he's gotten so weak…"

Don rested a hand on her shoulder gently.

"He's a tough guy, he doesn't go down without a fight," Don offered in comfort.

"Leo's already told me this is a battle he can't win," she replied, "he's been there for me for so long ever since I passed out to Brent beating me and seeing Leo come through my window at him. I've never been worried about being alone."

She laughed a little as she wiped tears aside.

"He's probably one of the most outrageously badass guardian angel's I've ever heard of," she laughed.

"Leo? Badass?" Raph laughed, "never thought I'd hear that one," Raph chuckled, offering a comforting smile now that he knew that she was friendly and has simply meant to lighten the mood.

Mike chuckled.

"Ms. Smith, you should be resting," Splinter greeted, pausing at the sight of Raphael's mug on the ground and the mischievous glint in Astra's eyes, "I believe I can assume that the trouble you and Leonardo were brewing up this morning as been enacted?"

Astra nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, it was funny," she chuckled.

Splinter laughed softly.

"Ms. Smith, I have reason to believe you might bring out Leonardo's more…antagonizing side," Splinter stated as he served up a bowl of soup and some tea before placing it on a tray and moving toward the infirmary.

"Can I consider that a compliment?" she called after him.

Splinter only laughed in response.

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY. I've been crazy busy since I moved and since my wedding on June 23****rd****. I've been busy with classes and adjusting to a new town. Hope you all have been well and I'll try to update again by next week!**


End file.
